1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
The printing apparatus is not limited to a printer, copier, and a facsimile which perform a printing process in an ink jet manner, but broadly includes apparatuses used to manufacture a color filter of a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display, a biochip, etc.
2. Related Art
As an example of such a printing apparatus, an ink jet printer is known. A typical ink jet printer prints images by alternately performing a dot formation process in which a moving head ejects ink to form dots and a transport process in which a medium (paper, fabric, OHP paper, etc) is transported.
Such a printer may include a sensor for sensing the end of the medium. In addition, such a sensor may include a lever arranged so as to rotatably move in the way of a transport path of the medium and a photo interrupter for changing a signal level of a detection signal in response to movement of the lever (for example, see JP-A-8-259037).
In a sensor using such a lever, paper may be jammed when the paper is transported in a backward direction.